Blue
by BH6-Savior
Summary: This is what happens now. When you had a superhero being blue, who's fault is that? Good thing Fred isn't TOO blue, because he sorts tons of superhero clothes in his house. Hiro Hamada is. He was sick before that happened. He could never be gone. Even though there's a heavy-metal music, but it is rated K , and you know how it ended up like.
1. Tadashi Resurrected

Poor Hiro Hamada lost his brother, Tadashi Hamada after he dies from an explosion. He looks for him as best as he could.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled. "Tadashi!" He yelled again. "TADASHI!" He lands on the floor and cries on. "What am I going to do without you? I can't live without you!" He continues to cry until Tadashi is back alive.

"Hiro..." Tadashi called back.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked. "Are you alive?"

"Yes, Hiro, I am alive." Tadashi said. "A girl living Far East, she is about your age, resurrected me."

"You're alive!" Hiro happily said. He hugged Tadashi. "I'm so happy you're back. I am so worried about you when you're dead."

"I want to live a long lifetime, Hiro. I think you could have a superpower."

"I already have a superpower." Hiro said. "We're going to protect San Fransokyo."

"Fred is such a comic book fan, and he loves superheroes so much, and that's who you, Fred, and the others are, and even Baymax."

"Baymax is one of my teammate."

"Let's go home, bonehead."

Tadashi and Hiro are heading back to Lucky Cat Cafe.

"What type of race is she?" Hiro asked.

"She is American, but she's a little more different." Tadashi said. "Her skin type is German, her eye color is English, but eventually her older brother has Japanese eye color."

"Well, that was so-far eternal. Unbelievable!"

"I'd wish I could have a superpower, but I have no imagination with that, because Baymax has such superpowers."

"I control Baymax as my superpower, Tadashi."

"You are such a bonehead, Hiro."

"Thanks, Tadashi!" Hiro said.

Hiro and Tadashi are back together, and now the friends revived back and reunite. Tadashi would never be in a superhero team. Cass Hamada, their aunt is too happy for them to be back together. Hiro was once arrested, and put in jail when he went to illegal bot-fighting, he was across from Yokai, but Tadashi bailed him out. How could this be possible? They don't know! Alongside with Fred, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, and Honey Lemon, they're _so_ happy that Tadashi is alive. It also makes Hiro happy, too. The banners show 'Welcome back, Tadashi' on it, with all filled balloons, and stars hanging around, making proud for Tadashi.


	2. Treatment

"Tadashi." Hiro called. "Before I go to bed, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be alright, but I don't want to die too soon again." Tadashi said.

"You tried to save Callaghan." Hiro said.

"Where is Callaghan?"

"He's in jail." Hiro answered. "H-His cell was across from mine when you bailed me out. He stole all my microbots, and making more, and he became a supervillain."

"Unbelievable!"

"I'd compared to you other than me. You are way smarter than me."

"How do you know? I've been working on technology."

"Hiro, it's time to go to bed, bonehead."

"Goodnight, Tadashi."

Hiro and Tadashi went to bed.

**The next morning**

Tadashi woke up in sunshine mode.

"Good morning!" Tadashi said happily. "I can't wait to see Baymax again. He's going to be suprise when I'm alive! Hiro! Get up, it's time for the-" He finds out that Hiro isn't feeling so good when he grabs his blanket. "What the...? What happened to you?"

"Tadashi, I'm sick." Hiro cried. "I have stuffy nose."

"Ow!" Tadashi said.

Baymax activated, inflating. Tadashi's eyes widen when he discovers that Baymax is here somewhere. He appears over Hiro's clock.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said. "I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"B-Baymax, I'm ill." Hiro said in a sore throat.

"Hiro, I will scan you now." Baymax said. "Scan complete. You are experiencing several symptoms, such as sneezing, coughing, and vomiting. You are also having a fever of one hundred ten degrees."

"Wow! Unbelievable!" Tadashi said. "What should Hiro do?"

"Hiro must take some rest. Without a rest, the more he'll experience illness."

"Hiro, are you sure you're okay?" Tadashi asked, touching Hiro's forehead.

"I'll be alright." Hiro answered.

"Sleep well, Hiro." Tadashi said, softly.

"Aunt Cass is still working." Hiro said.

"I'll let her know, bonehead." Tadashi said.

Tadashi and Baymax were heading downstairs to Lucky Cat Cafe, where Cass Hamada is working at.

"Tadashi!" Cass said, surprisingly. "Where did you come from?"

"Aunt Cass, there's a problem up there." Tadashi said. "Hiro is sick. Would you close up and take care of him? I've got Baymax with me."

"Oh, okay!" Cass answered. "Okay, I am going to close up now, so I can take care of my sick nephew."

"Ugh!" A crowd moaned.

"I'll be up there in a moment, Tadashi."

"Okay!"

Tadashi went upstairs.

Cass closes down Lucky Cat Cafe. She now waits until all the guests there are leaving the cafe and clearing up.

Baymax is upon Cass while she's clearing up the cafe.

"Is it possible for you and me to feed Hiro some soup?" Baymax asked to Cass.

"I would love to, balloon man." Cass said. "Let's go quick."

Baymax is going upstairs slowly. "I am not fast."

"Yeah...no kidding...!" Hiro said, then grabs Baymax's arms.

"Hey, bonehead, why are you up?" Tadashi asked. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

Now, a week later.


	3. Soup

It's been a week since Hiro was sick. Right now, he's having a fifth coughing fit, and it's been worse so far. He sneezed three times, had a coughing fit five times, and vomiting six times.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried.

"You've been sick for a week, Hiro. It's getting a lot worse than I ever noticed before. I am immune, because of Baymax."

"I can't cure myself!" Hiro said. "I can't cure my illness!"

"All you've done other than sleeping is going on a computer. I'm not even sure what you're doing there."

"I just can't live without computers, Tadashi!" Hiro explained. Then, he throws up.

"EWWWW...!" Tadashi disgusted. "That is disgusting!"

Hiro lies on his bed. Baymax enters the room.

"Your aunt made this soup for you, Hiro." Baymax said. "Please be very careful, it is very hot."

"Thank you, Baymax." Hiro appreciates this.

"Are you sure you're going to feel better?"

"No, but there's impossible ways for me to feel better, I can't help this one."

"I am sorry about your illness."

"It's okay." Hiro said.

Tadashi recieves a phone call from Big Hero 6, saying that he and Hiro have been gone for a week.

"Tadashi!" A team yelled.

"Where are you?" Fred asked.

"Hiro is sick." Tadashi said. "He and I had to stay home until he feels better."

"Is that why?" Gogo asked.

"It is true. We'll be back until he's healthy."

"Okay, but one superpower will help you protect from illness, but I hope Hiro feels better now." Fred said.

"I hope so, too."

The next day, Hiro feels better. He and Tadashi are catching up their work from their absence, due to Hiro's sickness.


	4. Yokai's Plan

Yokai is watching the news about Lucky Cat Cafe.

_"Lucky Cat Cafe has been closed for a week. The owner Cass Hamada has to take care of Hiro Hamada, one of her nephews that have not stopped controlling his illness. The residents of San Fransokyo have been asking Cass Hamada why she's not in business for a week. Lucky Cat Cafe reopens back by the time Hiro Hamada feels better."_

_"Professor Callaghan escaped from jail, still dressed as a man in a kabuki mask."_

He turns the television off.

"Impossible, well if it is his fault, I should turn him into something that jazz is always up to - blues. Blue. Blue is the color I must turn that kid into this."

Yokai has several plans.

_One - He escapes from jail...complete!_

_Two - He might head to the warehouse with a television...complete_

_Three - Leave the warehouse to find Hiro Hamada...on task_

_Four - Steal Honey Lemon's inventions...on task_

_Five - Turn Hiro Hamada...on task_

Yokai wanted to turn Hiro Hamada into this color - BLUE! Is that how he wanted to do? He used to be Robert Callaghan. He might need to be back to jail if police officers find out he's escaped from jail.

Krei Tech Industrial is rebuilt from Callaghan's portal that disappeared the whole entire building.

Here are the following statements about the superheroes when blueness happens:

_Hiro's supersuit will all be blue, and so do his whole entire bodies._

_Baymax's purple spots will turn blue_

_Fred's supersuit turns purple_

_Gogo's black parts turn greenish navy blue_

_Honey's purple parts turn navy blue_

_Wasabi's super pants turn lilac_

Superheroes might have reflections on Hiro's body and clothes, including his superhero armor suit.

Yokai left the warehouse building, so that way he can go outside and find Hiro. He's in university with Tadashi, Baymax, and his friends.


	5. University Attack!

Yokai is heading to SFIT.

Hiro and Tadashi are inventing one of the machines together. Gogo is setting up her bike. Wasabi slashes apples with the laser blades. Honey Lemon is solving one of the chemicals. Fred is watching everyone.

"Everyone thinks that Mochi is going to be surprised." Hiro said.

"Well, we're inventing something that would make him fly around." Tadashi said. "Isn't that interesting?"

"It'll take us a while to rattle up."

"All these bikes I had were familiar." Gogo said. "My superhero suit has wheels for me to track through, like disks. Head's up!" She said it while the other two went in front of her.

"I have five basic colors that I use." Honey said. "I have red, yellow, and blue. They are primary colors. I also have black and white, which are the others that I can use. Black is for dark colors, and white is for light colors. I turn one of them into those types of colors. They can also be mixed in. The clear formulation is to turn back to its original."

"Way to go, Honey." Fred said.

"You are welcome, Freddie!"

"Mix yellow and blue and it'll turn out into my favorite color." Wasabi said.

"If I want to mix into my favorite color, I take red and white." Honey said.

"I am going to be amazed by that." Gogo said. "You know what will happen next, woman up!"

"You have awesome theory with chemicals, Honey." Hiro said. "My aunt is going to be surprised. Nothing could make this day any better."

"Where's Baymax?" Fred asked.

"He's in my lab." Tadashi said. "You know how to express yourself."

"Don't you realize that? Will black, red, and blue make it purple?" Wasabi asked.

"It's really...not!" Honey answered.

"Yellow and blue makes it green." Wasabi re-questioned it.

"Orange is method of mixing red and yellow."

"Sound's right!" Fred inspired it.

"Blue is blue." Hiro said. "A lot of people understand the facts about colors. We always talk about color method in art. We can also talk about that in science, too. It's always fun for hues, saturations, and some types of deals. Maybe Tadashi knows that. While he was dead, I had to choose you your superhero suit colors. Remember, for those that were not Tadashi, I-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Yokai interrupted Hiro's lines.

"It's Yokai!" Everyone screamed. They all ran away, except for Hiro, Tadashi, and their friends.

Fred and Gogo hide in Tadashi's lab to be protected from a supervillain. Honey hides under the lab station. Wasabi is hiding over his station completely, but Hiro is hiding next to him, but he's not completely hidden.

"Where's Hiro?" Yokai asked.

The students in the university are freaking out out of nowhere.

Wasabi has a blanket with him. He hides under the blanket.

Yokai messed up some of the students' papers and inventions, but Hiro and Tadashi's invention was hidden in Tadashi's lab.

"That's Professor Callaghan!" A girl yelled, pointing at Yokai.

Gogo's bike has fallen down.

"Does anybody have any color-turning method?" Yokai asked.

"It's right...here." Honey said, softly.

"Hmm..." Yokai said, when he was about to steal Honey's color-method invention. "I am going to use blue for that," he stole Honey's turning-blue method, "nothing could make that way other than this!" He throws the turning-blue method at Hiro.

"You can't do this!" Hiro yelled. Yokai left.

Fred, Gogo, and Tadashi left the lab, with Baymax behind them.

"Is everybody alright?" Tadashi asked.

"We're good!" Everyone else said.


	6. Clean Up, Go Home!

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology has been ruined by Yokai. Everyone's protected and safe.

Agent is looking around everyone, including Tadashi, Baymax, Fred, Hiro, Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi. She found several clues for everyone inside of this college. All the papers and inventions that were messed up by Yokai are going to wait until everything's clear.

"Okay, everyone, listen up very carefully." Agent called. "A masked villain came in here to make this mess into disaster. One of your inventions might be messed up. If you have a robot that you've invented, please take that home with you. You don't want your robot left behind while we're investigating. If you have inventions that are not messed up, you can take that home and work on it. Clean up everywhere so that way we can look over this university while it's all clean. We're going to shut down this place for investigation."

Everyone, excluding Hiro, is cleaning up the mess. Hiro is holding his heart. Hiro started to sweep up Tadashi's area that has knocked down.

"What have happened?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know." Hiro said. "I-I think Professor Callaghan is trying to trick people in this college."

Hiro and Fred are sweeping Tadashi's area, Honey is sweeping the main area, Wasabi and Gogo are washing the walls, and Fred is scrubbing the floor.

A guy came in from the bathroom. "What a mess!" He claimed. "What happened in here?"

"We have a supervillain attack in this university." Agent answered. "He came in for chemistry attack. A young man was hit by one of them, so I don't even know who got hit by that, but what kind of chemistry is that, ma'am?"

"It's called turning-into-color chemistry method."

"That's right! It was blue. Blue. Whoever got hit by a blue turning-into-color chemistry method is bound to turn itself blue. Who will it be?"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just help someone clean up this mess, as best as you can. We're going to close down this university for the investigation."

The clean-up is halfway done.

"No one ever explained that was the result." Hiro said. "The news might come at any minute over the television."

At Lucky Cat Cafe, Cass Hamada is wiping the tables. Her television is on.

_"Yokai has arrived at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and messed up one area of science inventions. He stole one of the chemistry inventions from a female superhero, and developed to hit the blue turning-into-color one at the male superhero. Which one of them is going to be blue? Let's find out! Also, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology is currently under cleaning session, and as soon as the whole place is cleaned up, the university will be closing down for investigation out from this disaster."_

"What happened, Cass?"

"My nephews were there." Cass said. "A supervillain from this town is invading their college? I could never see that happening around my life."

"Which superhero is going to turn fully blue?"

"I don't even know."

"We'll find out on the next news."

"Where are your nephews?" A guest asked. "When they'll be back?"

"My nephews are cleaning up their college now." Cass answered. "They'll be back as soon as that place is cleaned up. They're closing their college for investigation.

"Where's my chocolate donuts and regular coffee?" Another guest asked.

"Hang on for like a minute. I'll be with you as soon as I get this table washed up."

Back to college, the whole place is cleaned up, but Hiro is still sweeping his brother's floor.

"Here!" Hiro said. "All set!"

"Okay, all people in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, you must leave the building now. We're going to close up this college for investigation, and we'll reopen the college as soon as the investigation is over."

All people at this university are leaving the place. Tadashi brings Baymax with him and Hiro.

"I must have to see my parents before they find- _HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON! _They're on a vacay again!" Fred yelped.

"Your parents are gone again?" Wasabi asked.

"It looks like we all have to go home by ourselves."

"Come on, Hiro!" Tadashi called, hopping on his scooter.

"I'm ready, Tadashi!" Hiro said.

Later, the whole place is empty, except for a guy from a bathroom and Agent.

"Who is the guy that is about to turn blue in a moment?" A guy asked.

"That'll be a nephew to the owner of Lucky Cat Cafe." Agent answered.

"Wait a minute. Who's the owner of Lucky Cat Cafe?"

"Cass Hamada is the owner of Lucky Cat Cafe. She only has two nephews. The older one is Tadashi, and the younger one is Hiro."

"Well, who's going to turn blue? Will it be the younger nephew of Cass or the older one?"

"I believe that it'll be the younger one." She answered. "The news reporter claims that a superhero is about to change his whole entire body blue."

"When's Hiro Hamada turning blue in?"

"According to what the method says, if it is into a human, that'll be about at least four hours."

"Yikes! I don't want him to be like that!"

"Well, unfortunately, the robots that one of the students here created have to be with them so they won't leave them unattended. The older nephew of Cass created Baymax. He doesn't want him unattended while we're investigating."

"What are we going to do with him in four hours?"

"Um...just another word, you might have to say that he needs a proper treatment before serious things will happen."


	7. Turning Blue!

Hiro and Tadashi came back home from closing college. Baymax's charging station is near Tadashi's bed.

"Because of Callaghan, he's the one who killed you." Hiro said. "He escaped from jail. I can't imagine that was going to happen."

Tadashi has a voice message from Fred. "_Hey, Tadashi, it's me, Fred. I have a huge favor to ask you. Will you come to my house for just two hours? My parents are on the vacay, and college is closed right now. If you come to my house, I would be so happy for now on. Thank you very much, and I'll see you then._"

"Listen, bonehead. I am not in the mood for today." Tadashi said. "I have to go out to see Fred. His parents are on vacation this week. I will see you in couple hours."

"Sound's like a great idea, Tadashi." Hiro said. "I'll keep an eye out for Baymax, making sure he's getting away from mischief."

Tadashi took his hat off, kept it on his bed, and left the room. He also left the cafe. Hiro starts lying on his bed; in despite that he's also not in the mood from the college disaster.

Few minutes later, Baymax enters the room. "Tadashi..."

"What?"

"Tadashi..."

Hiro got off his bed. "Tadashi's gone."

"When will he return?"

"He'll return in couple hours. He has to visit Fred for a while."

"The resurrection of Tadashi has been supported by a girl from out of town that is about your age."

"Tadashi told me that already. Fred needs some friends to help him with. His parents are on vacation."

"I see that."

"Baymax, Fred's parents are on vacation again."

"I fail to see how your blueness makes me a better healthcare companion."

"You can't fix this one, buddy. It's been four hours since the disaster happened in college."

Hiro's right hand started to turn blue.

"Oh, no..." Baymax said when he saw Hiro. He is remaining motionless, steady, and quiet while Hiro's skin is turning blue.

Hiro screamed as he saw his hand turning blue. His left hand also starts turning blue, too. His skin is turning completely blue. He went in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw his whole skin blue. His interior body, such as blood, bones, and other systems, has starting to turn blue.

He went back, and sat on his bed. Baymax is remaining motionless, steady, and quiet with the same position. Hiro's clothes started to turn blue. He starts freaking out. He holds his hoodie, and looks down over his other clothes.

"You might have to help me, Baymax!" Hiro cried, as he is screaming continuously. "I'm turning blue! I really need some assistance!"

All Hiro's belongings, and even his room, are turning blue! He screamed, loudly.

At Lucky Cat Cafe, a lot of people, including Cass were stopping their motion for a while, as they hear Hiro's scream out-of-nowhere.

Back in Hiro's room, Baymax does fail to see how Hiro's blueness makes him a better healthcare companion. He discussed it. "I will let the news people know that you have turned blue."

"Please, now!" Hiro cried. He hides in his bed.

Baymax is now using a belly screen for contacting the news reporter that the news has got to be reported.

At the front of Fred's house, Tadashi is leaving.

"If you can give me a call, let me know, and I will see you in a while. If anything is having a problem at your home, call the whole team."

"It won't be too late to call, Fred." Tadashi said. "I'll see you later."

"You bet, Tadashi!" They both high-five each other before they won't see each other again.

Tadashi went back to his scooter. He left heading back home.

At Lucky Cat Cafe, Tadashi arrive back home, heading inside, and Cass is talking to a guest.

"Yeah, we are about to leave here to Paris tomorrow morning. Don't you ever matter about that? We're about to pack things up before we leave." Cass said.

"Sound's like a great idea." A guest said. "What happened up there?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just a yelp. Good thing I wasn't even paying attention, I pay attention to the customers."

Tadashi is heading upstairs without Cass paying attention to him.

Tadashi enters Hiro's room. His eyes widen when he finds out that Hiro's whole room is blue, except for the area that Tadashi owned.

"What, WHAT _HAPPENED _TO YOUR ROOM, HIRO!?" Tadashi yelled. He also went through his room. "Thank goodness my room is not even that color, ever! This place is too blue, but my place isn't."

"I'm right here." Hiro said, uncovering himself from his bed. "I turned blue."

"Are you really that serious, bonehead?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm too serious. I need someone to help me out trying to get rid me of blueness."

"Unbelievable!"

At Lucky Cat Cafe, Cass is still talking about her next week's trip to Paris to a guest.

"Tadashi, Hiro, and I have to pack things up before we go. If too many problems have been caused, my trips will cancel."

"I hope you don't cancel a trip." A guest said.

"I don't want to cancel a trip. I might miss out on a fun. I hope-"

A television news report cuts Cass's line. _"San Fransokyo's healthcare companion robot has researched the issues with college disasters that happened four hours ago. The only one that turned blue from that method is Hiro Hamada."_

"What?" Cass cried. "I have to cancel my trip! I think I failed a plan!"

Everyone else in Lucky Cat Cafe watched the television about Hiro.

Baymax is walking around with Tadashi. "How did Hiro turned blue, Baymax?"

"He seems that he had a turning-into-color method that is just blue in him. His blueness is one hundred percent."

"Unbelievable!"

Baymax hugs Tadashi and pats him on his head. "You will be alright, there, there."

There's too much blue inside of his room, Hiro is too much worried.

"I feel blue." Hiro said. Tadashi enters his room.

"Hiro, you've got hit by Callaghan that stole Honey Lemon's turning-into-color method project."

"Have I? Unbelievable! How am I going to be back to normal?"

"I will solve everything for the problems. I'll be going to Paris. I'll let Aunt Cass know that I'll be the only one going."

"Okay."

At the airport center, Cass is running to Paris boarding area, hurrying up by warning.

"Excuse me, sir!" Cass said. "I have to cancel my trip for tomorrow. My nephew turned blue, and I have to be more responsible to take care of that."

"I'm sorry, what is it again, ma'am?"

"My! Nephew! Turned! Blue!"

"What is it again, ma'am?"

"Hiro Hamada is my nephew that turned blue. We all can't go while Hiro is blue. Who will want to do that? I don't want anybody living in Paris see blue Hiro!"

"Oh! Dang, I see that!"

"If Hiro is not back to normal by then, and my trip will always be cancelled, and I-"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi surprisingly said, "I'm going by myself."

"Okay, well I'll keep Tadashi to go tomorrow morning, and Hiro and I are being removed from the list."

"Thank you very much, Cass Hamada, and I'm sorry about your nephew being blue."

"Not a problem!" Cass said. She and Tadashi left.

Hiro is in his bedroom, thinking about the problems to make him back to normal.

"I might have to use my big brain, and think the way around the problem. I must have to look for a new angle." Hiro got on his computer. His whole screen is blue. "I can't imagine that happening inside of my life. Now, everything I owned is blue, my whole body is blue, and all my life is blue! All of my interior body parts are blue, such as bones, and even blood!"


	8. My Supersuit is Purple

At the secretly wealthy house that Fred and his parents live in, he is looking around his father's picture where it goes into his superhero suit station. The parents are in Paris.

He sighs.

He went in his private collections of comic books, superheroes, and supervillains. He found the closet of Big Hero 6 superhero section, and widens his eyes. He went in. It was completely dark.

"I have to look for my superhero suit!" He said. "I cannot find it everywhere. It's too dark inside. I should've brought my flashlights."

Fred doesn't own a flashlight.

He is going through superhero clothing one-by-one. The suits that he is throwing outside are on a pile. He started with Wasabi's suits. Some of the clothes that were in there are also not superheros suit; they were just Fred's clothes in this closet. He throws Gogo's suit outside next. Later, it was Hiro's suit, but they were all blue (due to Hiro being blue). Next was Honey's suit, then it comes to Baymax's suit. Fred found his suit.

"Aha, I found it!" He said, inspiring. He went outside the closet without looking at the piles of suits. "I should put them on to catch the bad guy." He almost went to the mirror. He looks to his body suit - it was purple, instead of blue. "Aw, man! My supersuit is purple...I wonder what's going on."

Some piles of suits were still remaining, motionless.

Fred came to his closet and closes it down without looking at the pile. When he turns around, he gets shocked when he finds out that Hiro's suit is all blue.

"My warnings are on my last- _HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!_ Hiro's suit! It's all blue! Hiro is blue! I must warn that risk!"

Fred quickly drops his suit. He left his secret room. He went outside from his house. He is running on the sidewalk in panic.


	9. Unnoticed

Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey are waiting on a street. They cannot go to university, because it is closed from investigation.

A man comes from out of...nowhere. "What are you three doing?" He asked. "Are you the college students?"

"We are college students." Gogo said. "We are waiting for our friends."

"You're supposed to be in college right now."

"Ahem. Our college is closed." Honey said, clearly. "A man in a kabuki mask destroyed almost everything. My area was already messed up, and he stole my turning-into-color method."

"What color was that?"

"It was blue." Gogo replied. "It's a primary color. Red, yellow, and blue are primary colors. Green, purple, and orange are secondary colors."

"I felt a little worried that we're going to be late. I don't know how long the university will reopen back."

"Our college is closed for investigation." Honey said.

With Baymax and Hiro appearing behind them, the three are not even paying attention to both of them.

"Well, I have to go. I'm heading to Lucky Cat Cafe. It's a little more confusing."

A man left without ever seeing Baymax and Hiro. The five are still waiting on a street.

"Everything's got to be better without-" Honey said.

Fred ran to the group and cuts Honey's line off. "Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, _our_ supersuit is changed with different colors!"

"What?" Wasabi asked.

"Hiro is blue!" Fred yelled, pointing at Hiro.

Everyone looked at Hiro. Baymax is motionless. Gogo has the disgusted look to him. Honey's eyes widen. Wasabi faints and falls backwards.

**In Tadashi's room**, he is packing things up for his lonely Paris trip. He is missing Baymax and Hiro.

Cass enters the room. "Tadashi." She called. "Are you going to Paris by yourself?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass. I have to."

"I called the university again, and they said that they'll be closing down depending on when the investigation ends."

"Honey Lemon left the rainbow-back method at college. It's the opposite of turning-into-color. If we don't get Hiro back to normal by now, his blueness would never stop."

"Let me rephrase that in a moment. I want to go to Paris tomorrow, but the only problem is I can't because Hiro is blue, but you're more responsible to go to Paris all by yourself."

"I've been dead, and I'm alive now. A girl about Hiro's age, living in the East side, survived my life."

"This afternoon, I had to cancel my trip to Paris, because Hiro turned blue, and I had to hurry up, and I talked to the guys that are boarding Paris. You surprised me, because you wanted to go by yourself. Is this what you're doing?"

"Well, that's all I wanted to do if I brought my life back."

"Hiro's life will suffer from his blueness."

Tadashi hugs Cass.

"I don't want to lose Hiro. He doesn't want to lose me either."

"You do already have my phone number, right?"

"Yes!"

"Call me if everything's alright in Paris. You keep up the good work with yourself, and hopefully things will get better when Hiro's blueness is out."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"Last hug..." Cass hugs Tadashi one more time. "See you later, Tadashi."

"Bye, Aunt Cass!"

Cass left the room. Tadashi continues to pack things up.

**While at Fred's room**, he is wandering around with his friends sitting down.

"Why are we in your room again, Freddie?" Honey asked.

"I have to warn you." Fred answered.

"I fail to see how Hiro's blueness makes me a better healthcare companion."

"Fred, just show us what you notice about our armor suits."

Fred is showing everyone their suits. He starts with Wasabi. "Wasabi, this is your suit. Your green is still remaining, but your blue part of your suit is lilac."

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." Wasabi said.

Fred now shows Gogo's suit. "Gogo, this is your suit. Your yellow is still remaining, but your black part of it is greenish navy blue."

Gogo's eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me!" She said, sarcastically.

Fred now shows Honey Lemon her suit. "Honey, this is your suit. Your pink is still remaining, but your purple parts are navy blue."

Honey gasps.

Fred is showing Baymax about his suit." Baymax, this is your suit. Your red is still remaining, but your purple parts are blue."

"Oh, no..." Baymax said.

Fred is now showing his own suit. "This is my supersuit. It's all purple now, because I've heard that Hiro's suit was purple, but it turned blue, which caused my suit to turn purple." Now, he's showing Hiro his suit. "Hiro, this is your suit. It's all blue now!"

"You're right, Fred!" Hiro screamed. "I am blue, too! This is happening right now. You might have to take me somewhere where these guys can get rid me of blueness!"

Everyone agreed with Hiro.


	10. Checking

A woman will take a look around Hiro while the rest of the team members wait with him. It only took her at least three minutes to peek around his body.

"So, Hiro Hamada, correct?" She asked.

"That's right!" Fred answered.

"When did he turn blue?"

"Not for long." Gogo also answered.

"A villain stole my turning-into-color method, and he destroys parts of the university." Honey said. "Our university is closed for under the investigation."

"How old is he?" A woman asked a question about Hiro's age.

"He is about fourteen years old." Wasabi answered.

"It's very hard for teenagers sometimes that really get on your last nerve. When Hiro turned blue not long ago, who was the first one to be discovered?"

"I was the first one that discovered Hiro's blueness." Baymax answered. "I fail to see how Hiro's blueness makes me a better healthcare companion."

"Well, he has an older brother named Tadashi. He died in a fatal explosion." 

"He's alive now." Hiro said. "A girl about my age survived his life. She could possibly remember all the fact about resurrection."

"Oh, good, Tadashi is alive."

"My aunt planned on a trip to Paris with me and Tadashi. When I turned blue, she cancels the trip, but Tadashi planned on going there by himself."

"Alright, well I don't know what to help, but can anybody discuss on what invention made Hiro turned blue, people?"

"I have an invention that turned Hiro blue." Honey inspired. "It is called, turning-into-color method. I have another one that will cure colored bodies and items called rainbow-back method."

"Okay, well that method would cure Hiro his blueness. Where is it at?"

"Unfortunately, I left rainbow-back method at college."

Fred moaned.

"Well, that's not good." A woman sighs. "It looks like Hiro will be blue until the university opens back."

"Okay. I really hope they investigate much faster. Or else, what would happen to Hiro and the rest of his life?"

"Fred." Heathcliff said, appearing out of nowhere. "Why is your armor suit purple?"

Fred points at Hiro. "He's-he's-he's-he's..." He said. He struggles to say his sentence. "He's blue! Hiro is blue! We have a problem right here! We all have to help!"

"Well, that's a bummer." Heathcliff said. He also left.

"Okay, well wait until the university opens back after investigation."

**At Lucky Cat Cafe**, Cass is having an angry, stressful moment.

"This is going to make me have a hard time for this month." Cass said, angrily. "University got cancelled, and things are going wrong with my family." She takes a donut, and then she eats.

"What are you doing?" One guest asked.

"Stress eating, because I don't get to go to Paris, and Hiro's blue!" She continues to eat, as the other guests are looking at her.

"I think she had a very tough day." A second guest said.

"Cass knows what happened to the others." Another guest said. "Wayne, this is impossible. I'm not sure if we're here, but we souldn't been there the first place."

"You are right, Jake."

The second guest is named Wayne, and another guest is named Jake.

"Yeah, everybody gets a tough time during their jobs." Jake said. "Everybody needs a break from working."

"Her nephew just turned blue a while ago." Wayne said.

"Yeah, Tadashi had turned blue."

"No, it was Hiro. Hiro turned blue a while ago."

"They said things about a superhero on the news first thing." Melanie said.

"Melanie - that was a very good knowledge. Tadashi was hiding in his own lab while the university was under attack."

"The university closed down for investigation."

Out of nowhere, Mochi yowls upstairs at the Hamada home. Everybody heard that yowl in no time. It becomes death silence.

"What was that?" One guest asked.

"Is that a cat?" Another guest asked.

"Why was he yowling?" A third one asked.

All the guests are still asking about Mochi.

"I believe that's Mochi." Cass said. "He's been in that type of mood when things are going wrong. The only problem in my family is that my baby nephew is blue."

"Dang, that Hiro is!"

"You've heard what I said about Mochi."

Mochi came downstairs, and interrupted Cass and everyone else having their snackies at Lucky Cat Cafe.

He meows.

"What is it, Mochi?" Then, she plans the guests, too. "I'll be out in a moment."

Cass follows Mochi up to Hiro's bedroom. He meows sofly.

Cass opens the door as Mochi scratches it.

"Wait a minute, _WHAT_ HAPPENED TO HIRO'S ROOM!?" Cass yelled.

"His room turned blue," Tadashi said, "his whole body's blue, and all of his belongings are blue."

"Tadashi, are you there?" Cass asked.

"I'm right here, getting things ready for my alone trip." Tadashi answered. He has at least fourteen suitcases packed up.

"How many of your stuffs are you going to pack up for?"

"I'll be gone until Hiro is back to rainbow colors."

"Oh, you really don't like when you see Hiro being blue?"

"That's true! I just wanted to be safe around Paris, and away from Hiro being blue for a while. I'm leaving here now. My plane is about to depart in two hours."

"Alright, well I have get back to my business, there are angry people waiting for me. And Hiro should be back home by now, and I had stress eating from not going to Paris."

"I'm home, Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled, out of nowhere. He's now going upstairs by hearing footsteps. He enters his room. "I'm home, Tadashi."

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe." Tadashi said to Hiro.

"Yes, I'll better be, but it's hard to do that while I'm blue."

"I have fourteen suitcases packed up for Paris trip, is Baymax and other friends are outside waiting?"

"Yes, I told them to wait."

"Have them do me a favor, to start loading up my stuffs, and head to the airport."

"I will try, Tadashi. I will ask them to."

"Good!"

"Thanks, Tadashi!"

Tadashi is about to leave with the others to pack things up.


	11. Leaving to Paris

Tadashi is about to leave like, right now. His plane leaves in two hours.

Hiro went outside to Wasabi's car with Baymax, and the other gangs. "Tadashi has fourteen suitcases with him to Paris. Would you help him out by carrying two suitcases each times?"

"I will sure will, little man." Wasabi answered.

"Thanks, but all of you might have to help him out."

"_HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON_ \- I want to start helping out!" Fred yelled. Hiro squint his eyes and ducks down.

"Freddie, quiet down." Honey said, calmly. "You hurt other people's ears."

"Oh, I am so sorry about yelling." Fred said.

Later, Wasabi is driving with Baymax on top. He and Tadashi are in the front seat, while the others are cramped with Tadashi's suitcases in the back seats. Hiro is sitting behind his older brother.

As soon as they arrived at the airport, all Tadashi's suitcases are out. Everyone went off the car. Hiro, Gogo, Honey, and Fred are easily hurt from cramped area of Tadashi's suitcases.

All suitcases say "Tadashi Hamada" on them.

"Come on, you guys." Tadashi said, clearly. "We have to get my stuffs in first, and then I board the trip."

Tadashi and the other gang are heading in. When they went in, the people that work at the airport gasp from the suitcases.

"Holy suitcases, Tadashi," a worker said, "that's a lot of suitcases."

"Yeah, that depends on how many days I'll be gone to Paris. My little brother is blue, but I would never see him too blue like that."

"You must be Tadashi Hamada." Another worker met by.

"That's right!" He answered.

"Well, who are that white robot, and the other five with you?"

"Oh, that's my creation, Baymax, my little brother, Hiro, and some of my distant friends, because of my death. They're all here to carry all my suitcases for the trip."

"Where are you going to, Tadashi?"

"I'm going to Paris, France. Is it boarding now?"

"Right now, Paris, France is boarding. It'll depart in thirty minutes. Why can't you hurry up and head there? I'll let the others know that those fourteen suitcases are yours to bring with."

"Alright, thanks for understanding!"

The packers are taking all Tadashi's suitcases.

"We might have to go now, bro." Hiro said. "You have a great time there. Have fun! Don't be too lazy."

"Oh, I won't. You take care of yourself with the others. I'll be back when you're not blue again."

Hiro, Baymax, and the other four left outside.

"Hey, those fourteen packs of suitcases go to Tadashi Hamada. Please put them in Paris, France departure."

"What is it again?"

"Tadashi Hamada is going to Paris, France to avoid his brother's blueness, and he has fourteen suitcases. Put them all to that departure."

"Okay, I will do so!"

"_We have warnings about the suitcases. For those that are going to Paris, France, if you have any small suitcases with you, please remove them immediately. Tadashi Hamada has fourteen suitcases and they need room for that. If you have any questions, please call us immediately._" Announcer said. "_The flight to Miami, Florida has been delayed, due to severe weather. If you have any concerns, questions, or comments, please call us immediately._"

No one imagine that could happen.

Tadashi is heading to the boarding room of Paris, France. He is fast-walking. People are looking around him. He says "Excuse me!" EVERY single time people are in his way. His plane departs in less than half an hour.

The people going to Paris, France that have smaller suitcases are now with them by holding on, or keeping it above them. All Tadashi's suitcases are now ready to go.

Tadashi makes his way to the boarding room.

"Hi. Did I miss the plane?"

"No, you just made it. What is your name?"

"I'm Tadashi Hamada. I'm just here by myself. My aunt cancelled her and my little brother."

"Hiro Hamada IS blue, right?"

"Yes! Are my fourteen suitcases all set?

"Yes! Go right ahead, and have fun in Paris, Tadashi."

"Thanks!" Tadashi smiled. He boards to the plane. He finds a very perfect spot near the windows. The plane is about to leave very, very soon. After he finds a place, he buckles.

Tadashi got there two minutes before the plane left.

"_Now, we are departing Paris, France. Please fasten your seatbelts._"

Everyone else have to buckle up, and getting ready to go.

The plane left. It started to fly off San Fransokyo. Tadashi is seeing the place for one last time before he misses his family and friends. The plane took off to Paris, France.

Tadashi falls asleep. He dreams about his flashback: past death event.

_Hiro and Tadashi are running to the burning showcase._

_Tadashi helps a woman. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay. But Professor Callaghan is still in there." She runs off._

_Tadashi runs to the burning building, but Hiro hurries and grabs his arms, which makes him, sees him slightly. "Tadashi, NO!" Hiro screamed._

_Tadashi looks at the burning building for a while first then. He faces his brother back. "Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."_

_Tadashi runs inside the burning building, but his hat flies off. Hiro picks up the hat. He tries to attempt to rush into the building to free Tadashi, but the explosion knocks him down. BOOM!_

Tadashi woke up in his nightmares. "What?" He yelped. "What was I dreaming? What I on the flashback? I hope this never happens again." He falls back asleep again.


	12. Police Report

Wasabi and Fred are inside the police station while the others in Big Hero 6 team are waiting for them to finish the fact about Hiro's blueness.

"Alright, let me get this straight, a kid that you know turned blue from a method that changes colors." Officer Gerson said.

"Um, that's...uh...turning-into-color method, an invention of one of our friends'." Fred said.

"Turning-into-color method...?"

"That's right!" Wasabi answered. "A man in kabuki mask destroyed our university, and got a little man right out of nowhere."

"Has the kid been arrested before?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyes..." Wasabi answered.

"Can you describe a kid that turned blue for me?"

"I can describe him better than Wasabi is." Fred said. "I have too many knowledge about him."

"Okay, what is his hairstyle?"

"Messy..."

"Hair color...?"

"Black..."

"Eye color...?"

"Brown..."

"What about his eyebrows?"

"Thick..."

"...and his eyelashes...?"

"Thick..." That was the same thing as he answered thick before.

"Is teeth alright?"

"Slight gap..."

"Interior top...?"

"Layered short and long sleeves..."

"Long-sleeved color...?"

"White..."

"Short-sleeved color...?"

"Red...just with a robot picture..."

"Exterior type...?"

"Hoodie..."

"What color?"

"Blue..."

"Um...why is that?"

"It was lighter blue, but darker blue when he turns blue."

"Interior bottom type...?"

It becomes death silence with no answer at all. Fred and Wasabi are giving death glare at the officer.

"Exterior bottom type...?"

"Capri shorts...like mine..." Fred shows his shorts to officer.

"What color...?"

"Beige..."

"Shoe kind...?"

"Trainer..."

"What color...?"

"Brown..."

"Sole color...?"

The death silence and glare happened before, again.

"Lace color...?"

"Yellow..."

Officer Gerson is staring at Fred about description. He shows a picture of Hiro to him. "Is this it?"

Wasabi and Fred are freaked out when they saw Hiro, because they know that that one is still currently blue.

"That's right! That's right!"

"That's him! That's _him_!"

"He's the one that's blue!"

"Yeah...!"

"AUGH...!"

"Okay, if that was a kid, he was there to report something about a man in kabuki mask."

_In a flashback, Hiro and Baymax escaped from an abandoned warehouse, where Yokai attacks them both. They headed straight to the police station._

_"Alright, let me get this straight, a man in kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots." Officer said._

_"Um...microbots..." Hiro corrected it._

_"Microbots...?" Officer said as he types in this word._

_"Yeah - he was controlling them telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter."_

_"So, Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and balloon-man."_

_Baymax became curious when he sees tape roller. He takes a piece of tape, inflating his arm, as the holes pop out of its air; he puts the tape on each of the holes slowly. As another arm inflates, holes pop out again, and put more tape on them. Officer pushes the tape roller closely to Baymax._

Back to today, where Officer is curious about Hiro. "Is it Hiro Hamada?"

"That's right!" Fred answered. "That's him! We have to get him back to normal!"

"Alright, when you see a man that used to be in kabuki mask, let us know, and we'll find out the problem. It feels like you're too curious, too."

"When Hiro's no longer blue, his brother will return back from his field trip."

"Where is his brother now?"

"He left to Paris!" Wasabi answered. "My car was full of suitcases. He just left a while ago."

"Yeah, due to safety reasons, Tadashi would be back until Hiro is no longer blue."

Gogo, Baymax, Hiro, and Honey went in the police station. Gerson is waiting for everyone to come close to the desk. He asked Hiro a simple question. "Hiro, who turned you blue from the method, and explain."

"Professor Callaghan turned me blue!" Hiro answered. "He tries to mess up Honey's invention while the rest of us try to duck from him. The university is closed for investigation."

"I have a method called rainbow-back." Honey said.

"She left that method in the university." Gogo said.

"Hang on, before we move on to that, _who_ discovered Hiro being blue first?"

"I was the first one that discovered Hiro's blueness." Baymax answered. "I fail to see how Hiro's blueness makes me a better healthcare companion."

"So, that was a balloon-man that first discovered a kid being blue first."

"In order to return Hiro back into normal, Honey Lemon needs to get her rainbow-back method, but she left it there in college."

"I would want to bring that with me, but I can't right now, because I could say what Hiro just said."

"I said the college is closed for investigation." Hiro said.

"Spirit of method is whenever you decide, but everyone has to wait for a while. The moment spirit of method-"

Hiro cuts officer's line. "You know that's a band's name."

The eyes of the others were widening.

Officer stares at Hiro.

"The...moment...spirit!"

"Wait a minute; was that a band whose one of the fans' sister resurrected Tadashi?" Fred asked.

"Yes, that was it, Fred! That was it!"

"Oh, I see that!"

"You've crushed every single little piece off me!" Wasabi said. "What is that for?"

"Tadashi has to be gone to avoid Hiro's blueness." Gogo said.

"Alright, if you find a man in kabuki mask, just bring him back to jail, and we'll take care of him. Sound's good?"

"That'll be right, but if Hiro has never been cured of blueness for a month, he'll suffer and die right off his head." Fred yelped.

"Just put on your armor suits on, and find a man in kabuki mask, and put him back in jail. Please do that for me, so that way he won't get bothered by anybody in the university again."

"Thank you, officer!" Baymax said.

"That was the truth I was going to tell."

Big Hero 6 left the building.

"Okay, remember, apprehend a man in kabuki mask, and incarcerate him."

"Apprehending a man in a mask will improve Hiro's emotional state."

A woman, burned off from something else, has appeared in police station.

"Officer, someone burned me off my house." She said. "It was not in Lucky Cat Cafe, but it was next door to that coffee shop."

"What am I going to tell you?"

"Something turned blue."

"That was something else. A man in kabuki mask destroyed university, which cased this building to be closed for investigation."


	13. University Investigation

The next morning, Hiro woke up. It was unexpectedly the first time he slept in his blueness. "Ow!" He cried.

Baymax re-activate himself again. He heads to Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How was your blueness?"

"My blueness isn't going well, though." Hiro said. "I had lots of nightmares."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I would say ten if I've been blue forever."

"I will scan you now, scan complete." Baymax said. "You seem to be in cause of distress from your blueness. Do you want to cure your blueness from your friends, or be in here alone?"

"I really have to cure blueness right now. Contact all of my friends right now. We have to get out of here."

Baymax and Hiro are ready to find their friends to help out with.

Later on, while on a street, the gangs are hanging each other out. They are in their armor suits.

"What have happened to you, Hiro?" Honey said. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want my rainbow-back method?"

"I really wanted to, but I want Baymax to scan me again."

Baymax is scanning Hiro as soon as possible.

"I will scan you now, scan complete!" Baymax said, as he does that. "Hiro, you are experiencing a type of disease that would cause you in a panic death. It is called 'Biological Lunatic Uber-E Sinus', which is known as 'BLUES'. BLUES can cause of blueness that happened in your entire body within your life. Your infection rate in 7%, and I suggested that you need to cure your blueness. Without a proper treatment, it will result into," he raises his fingers as he concludes "death, hyper-suffer, and serious distress."

Biological Lunatic Uber-E Sinus (BLUES) is a type of deadly disease for anybody that has been blue too much. Baymax is now showing everyone how this disease is just exactly like over his belly screen.

"If a person turns blue after five hours, he or she will receive this type of disease by 0%. The percent will rise up if blueness has never been cured. If it reaches to 97%, a person will suffer along with this; will cause any symptoms, like coughing fit, vomiting, panic, and horrifying scream in distress. If it reaches to 100%, a person will die unexpectedly. If Hiro rises up his blueness percentage with 90% more, he will suffer in those types of symptoms, but he will die if 3% rises even more. He must need to be back to normal with some sorts of methods that can turn anybody back to rainbow colors. Before Hiro's death by blueness, make sure you take proper care for him."

"Tadashi is alive!" Hiro said. "I don't want him to lose me. I also don't want to lose him! I cannot be gone! I don't want to be dead!"

"Genius, we'll take care of you!" Gogo said.

"I don't think Tadashi would be happy if he finds out that Hiro died from an unexpected blueness suffer." Honey said.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON - We have to take care of him...Immediately!" Fred yelled. He puts his suit head back on.

"Am I the only one doing this?" Wasabi asked.

Later, the team is walking to the university.

"We have to turn Hiro back to normal before he dies in a suffering blueness." Baymax said. "If the university is not open back by then, the cause of distress would occur, and things are going wrong. Does anybody else have any trouble?"

"We always have problems with Hiro being blue!" Gogo said.

"Oh, no..."

"That's right, Baymax!" Hiro said. "I don't want to end up being dead like Tadashi was, but I'm pretty sure I get this!"

They arrived at the closing university.

"Hold that in a moment." Agent said. "We're closed for investigation. Are there anything that we can help you with?"

"Ahem, I really have to go get one of my methods from there yesterday. I left it when we left last time." Honey said, clearly.

"What kind of methods do you want, ma'am?"

"I want a rainbow-back method. It is a clear ball. Please be very careful, and don't break it."

"Wait right over here, everyone." Agent said. "Hey! We have a girl that wanted her method. It's a clear ball, but be very cautious when you carry them down, don't break it!"

"It's been twenty-four hours since Hiro started to turn blue." Baymax said, clearly.

"Is it really? Oh, I did not know that happened in like...a while."

"He is infected with a type of deadly disease for any people with blueness called 'Biological Lunatic Uber-E Sinus', which is known as 'BLUES'. He or she will start at 0% five hours after he or she turned blue. When the percentage goes to 97%, he or she will suffer with types of symptoms, like coughing fit, vomiting, panic, and horrifying screaming in distress. At 100%, he or she will die in a suffering blueness with BLUES infection. Hiro is on 7% of his infection rate. When his percentages rises up 90%, he will start suffering with those types of symptoms, like coughing fit, vomiting, panic, and horrifying screaming in distress. When it rises 3% after the symptoms have occurred, he will die unexpectedly."

While the method is being brung down, the gangs have to wait for like a while until it has arrived. Agent is using a telescope to look for the guys bringing down rainbow-back method for Honey Lemon trying to turn Hiro back to normal.

Police called Wasabi and Fred again. "Are there anything other outfits that I can describe Hiro also?"

"Yes, he has superhero suit." Fred answered. "Thanks for the call again, officer." He hung up. "Excuse us. We both have to go."

**At the police station**, Wasabi and Fred returned back.

"What is his armor suit color?" He asked to Fred.

"His suit is indigo. He has big gloves, even though he has red markings, and black clothing that covers his outfits. Black! Clothing! The red magnets attach to Baymax's suit."

"So...purple, is that correct?"

"Kind of like that, yeah!"

"Thank you and I forgot that he was in his armor."

"Oh, not a problem, officer, and we tried!" Wasabi said.

"Please be safe here!" Fred said.

Wasabi and Fred left.

Back at the university, Fred and Wasabi have returned, and Agent gives Honey's formulation to her.

"Here you go, Honey Lemon." Agent said. "We are so sorry about the wait. Take cover!"

"Thank you!" The gang said.

A soccer ball rolls over the team.

"Baymax, keep an eye out for Hiro." Honey said. Baymax ignored, but he blasted his armor off himself. He looks, and kicks the soccer ball with his arms down. Hiro facepalmed as Baymax sees the soccer ball pass by. "Are you really kidding me, Baymax?" Hiro hits a rainbow-back by himself.

"No, he saw the soccer ball." Hiro said. His body started to disolve into regular colors. Everyone waits for at least two minutes until Baymax is returned.

"I'm restored." Baymax said, back in his armor suit.

"Good news, everyone, Hiro's not too blue anymore!" Honey said.

Hiro started to faint. He falls down, and died straight in front of Gogo.

"Well, that was unexpected." Fred said. "Hiro died straight after he's back to rainbow colors."

"How did that happened?" Honey asked.

"I don't even know, but we have to save Hiro's life, just like a girl that saved Tadashi's life."

"I would heal Hiro's death before more investigation is coming right out." Baymax said, as he comforts the team. "It would take me time to give him CPR-like procedures."

The whole team is walking to Cass's garage, but Baymax is carrying dead Hiro straight through.

"Where are we going?" Gogo asked.

"We're going to Hiro's aunt's garage." Baymax answered. "That's where I want to save Hiro's lives."

"Why are we doing this?" She also asked angrily.

"It will take me more time to do it anywhere other than this place. I don't want Hiro to be unexpectedly dead."

"Well yeah, but Tadashi is alive!"

"Now, that's the twist of fate." Honey said.

"Let me start this moment here." Baymax said. He is healing up Hiro's life. It took him about two minutes to complete this. "Now, that's better."

"Thank you, Baymax." Hiro said, feeling alive.

"You're alive, Hiro!" The rest of the gang said, happily. They all group-hugged Hiro, and the same thing goes with Tadashi.

Later on, Hiro is completely normal. Everyone else, including him, is watching television show.

"Hey, you guys!" A man said. "Visit my house for like a while, okay?"

Everyone else, except Hiro, left the garage. Hiro started to turn his television off. He left the garage door open, and started to play one of the songs.

The song is 'Demon(s)' by Darkest Hour.

The guests at Lucky Cat Cafe are listening to the music as they are eating their donuts. They also stopped eating from listening. Some of them have death glare, some of them have strange faces, and some of them widen their eyes. Cass is really surprised, she did not know the garage is playing screaming, heavy-metal song out of nowhere.

"Is it Hiro?" Cass asked.

"What is that song?"

"The song is playing?"

"Who's screaming?"

"Someone's got the music on."

"What is he playing?"

"What is he listening to?"

"How did he set up his stereo?"

"He is listening to a song?"

"What is that song by?"

"Well, that's heavy-metal."

"What type of song is that?"

All guests at Lucky Cat Cafe, including Cass, are leaving the building, to find out that Hiro is in the garage with the door open, music playing still, and some random people are finding out what's going on.

They are chatting instantly. They are saying about what song is playing, what type is it, who is screaming, someone has a song on, and some random words about the song.

Surprisingly, it was Hiro. Baymax and the other gang have returned, due to Hiro's song.

"That doesn't even make sense." One of the Lucky Cat Cafe guests said.

"Good thing Tadashi's not around." Millie said. "He would be plugging his ears over that type of song."

"I know, right Millie?" One of Millie's friends said.

"The song he's listening to is originally written by Darkest Hour." Jake said, sarcastically.

"Whoa! What?" Wyane said, surprisingly.

"And look at that over here." One of the other strangers said. "Hiro is not fully blue anymore! That was so wonderful."

"I am so happy to see that coming."

Some of the crowds left, but Hiro is still there remaining.

"I could never imagine Hiro still like heavy-metal. Not even Tadashi!"

**At Paris**, Tadashi is at the Eiffel Tower. He's fixing his hat straight. His phone has starting to ring in a moment.

"Hello!" Tadashi responses when he called.

"Is this you, Tadashi Hamada?" A caller asked.

"Yep - that's me!"

"When you get up after your next sleep, please go home right away, because Hiro is no longer blue. Pack things right away, Tadashi. For some security reasons, if Hiro turned blue back again, I'll let you know that you'll stay in Paris."

"Okay, I will get my stuffs ready to go, ma'am."

"Okay, but Baymax told us Hiro's back to normal."

Tadashi widens his eyes.

_The flashback is when Baymax scanned Hiro while the whole team is dressed in armor._

_"I will scan you now, scan complete!" Baymax said, as he does that. "Hiro, you are experiencing a type of disease that would cause you in a panic death. It is called 'Biological Lunatic Uber-E Sinus', which is known as 'BLUES'. BLUES can cause of blueness that happened in your entire body within your life. Your infection rate in 7%, and I suggested that you need to cure your blueness. Without a proper treatment, it will result into," he raises his fingers as he concludes "death, hyper-suffer, and serious distress."_

_Later, while at the closing university, they had to talk to Agent for Honey to get the method._

_"Hold that in a moment." Agent said. "We're closed for investigation. Are there anything that we can help you with?"_

_"Ahem, I really have to go get one of my methods from there yesterday. I left it when we left last time." Honey said, clearly._

_"What kind of methods do you want, ma'am?"_

_"I want a rainbow-back method. It is a clear ball. Please be very careful, and don't break it."_

_"Wait right over here, everyone." Agent said. "Hey! We have a girl that wanted her method. It's a clear ball, but be very cautious when you carry them down, don't break it!"_

_"It's been twenty-four hours since Hiro started to turn blue." Baymax said, clearly._

_"Is it really? Oh, I did not know that happened in like...a while."_

_"He is infected with a type of deadly disease for any people with blueness called 'Biological Lunatic Uber-E Sinus', which is known as 'BLUES'. He or she will start at 0% five hours after he or she turned blue. When the percentage goes to 97%, he or she will suffer with types of symptoms, like coughing fit, vomiting, panic, and horrifying screaming in distress. At 100%, he or she will die in a suffering blueness with BLUES infection. Hiro is on 7% of his infection rate. When his percentages rises up 90%, he will start suffering with those types of symptoms, like coughing fit, vomiting, panic, and horrifying screaming in distress. When it rises 3% after the symptoms have occurred, he will die unexpectedly."_

_While the method is being brung down, the gangs have to wait for like a while until it has arrived. Agent is using a telescope to look for the guys bringing down rainbow-back method for Honey Lemon trying to turn Hiro back to normal._

_Later, Hiro attempts to bring himself back to normal. Agent gives a method to Honey Lemon while Wasabi and Fred were returned from the police station._

_"Here you go, Honey Lemon." Agent said. "We are so sorry about the wait. Take cover!"_

_"Thank you!" The gang said._

_A soccer ball rolls over the team._

_"Baymax, keep an eye out for Hiro." Honey said. Baymax ignored, but he blasted his armor off himself. He looks, and kicks the soccer ball with his arms down. Hiro facepalmed as Baymax sees the soccer ball pass by. "Are you really kidding me, Baymax?" Hiro hits a rainbow-back by himself._

_"No, he saw the soccer ball." Hiro said. His body started to disolve into regular colors. Everyone waits for at least two minutes until Baymax is returned._

_"I'm restored." Baymax said, back in his armor suit._

_"Good news, everyone, Hiro's not too blue anymore!" Honey said._

Back to today, Tadashi is in surprise. "Hiro is normal!" He said. "He's back to normal! Yes! I knew that would make me so happy!" He is excited. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Well, that'll be it for me to go tomorrow. I hope I'm happy to see Hiro again."

Tadashi is running around the hotel room in happiness.

The university is under investigation.

The first thing they checked out was the ground floor. They also checked on a floor that has been attacked by Yokai. Eventually, Honey's rainbow-back and turning-into-color methods are still in there. Investigators are checking on the area where Hiro got hit by a blue turning-into-color method. Someone left '_The Sims_' disks and cases on a desk of a corner area. We don't even know which kind of franchise it was, but it's got to be 3 or 4. One left Sims 3 on a corner of Tadashi and Hiro's lab, and another one is Sims 4 at the corner area.

One of the investigators saw the disks and cases left out by someone. "Someone left the Sims franchise before they left the building!"

"What kind of Sims are those?" Another investigator asked.

"That one is Sims 3, and another one is Sims 4."

"Why would they leave their games behind?"

"I have no idea, but both of the cases have the back saying 'Hamada' on it."

"Oh, dang, that Hiro possibly left it behind in Tadashi's lab. It's got to be either one of them, but Tadashi is in Paris, but I don't even know where Hiro is."

"The letter says 'H' before the surname."

"Uh...that could be Hiro's."

"Why would he leave those games here before the disaster happens? Both of the disks are not cracked up. That's the good news."

"There are only at least twenty people on this floor. I think Hiro did not hide inside of Tadashi's lab during invasion of a man in a kabuki mask. He was like, right there, that's where he gets hit by a turning-into-color method."

"We're like in the middle of nowhere."

"How's the investigation going?" Agent asked, as she enters.

"Hiro possibly left the Sims games in Tadashi's lab. And yes, Honey did leave the method that she needs to cure Hiro's blueness."

The investigator handed both of the cases with disks inside to Agent. "Thank you!"

"Write the address of Lucky Cat Cafe down. I think we saw those blue when we did not see that coming out of nowhere."

"He has several computer games. He's such a computer guy."

"He's been in computers a lot."

"Yeah, maybe he has thousands of computer games, but he has more than one computer. It's because he's-"

An investigator has stepped on single big hole on a floor that could be a trap that made him fall down. He is screaming as that happened. As it goes further, it fades away.

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

BOOM!

A thump can be heard. Another investigator widens his eyes. Agent looks like she's in disgust.

"That is just wrong." Agent said. "Looks like there will be more investigation in this building."

"You're right!"

"Well, let's get moving on."

The investigation continues on.

_The flashback shows their earlier investigation._

_"Did someone get hit by a turning-into-color method made by Honey Lemon?" A third investigator asked._

_"Yes, I don't even know who he is, but we'll find out." Agent answered. "We need to know the fact about that student's name."_

_"He's the one that got hit by a man in kabuki mask." A fourth investigator said._

_Two hours later, a building is still in investigation. Fourth investigator is trying to attempt to climb over the shelves._

_"Tadashi Hamada is now alive." Agent said. "He got his lab back. Great! We found out what's going on afterwards."_

_"What are we doing over there?" A second investigator asked._

_"I don't even know, but we need to find out who's turning blue."_

_"Agent," first investigator said, "I don't know which result would be, but we have to find out if the university is safe or not, maybe we'll keep on track of it. We need some coffee break."_

_"Sure, we really have to, but let's get moving on. We need this college open back up again."_

_"If Hiro Hamada died from this, people-"_

_A fourth investigator was trying to climb on the shelves, but cuts another investigator's line when he breaks it, and then several books were knocked down, and fall on his face, but the shelves were tilted at 45-degree angle._

_"You've better get this moving on, ladies and gentlemen." Agent said after the books fall on fourth investigator's face._

_Two hours later, the college is still under investigation._

_"Does anybody have any recovery for this?" Agent asked._

_"I have no idea." The second investigator said. "We might have to-"_

_"Mayday, mayday, we have a warning!" The first investigator yelled. "Hiro Hamada is blue! The news report had that happened!"_

Back to today.

"We still need to open that college back before things will just go wrong. I know Hiro's not blue anymore, but that will happen back."


End file.
